l'amour pas comme les autres
by notquiteadisneyprincess
Summary: Takes place shortly after the fight with Asura. Soul had started acting weird. Can Maka get him to open up and help her friend? Or were they doomed from the beginning?


**L'amour Pas Comme Les Autres**

AN: This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind, reviews are greatly appreciated though. Ok I'm super stoked alright YAY! Also… there's no French in this other than the title so if you don't understand French then no worries since this is in English. The title literally translates as "The Love Like No Other." Ok, here goes nothing. -Ariel

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

Not much time had passed since Maka and the others' fight with the kishin Asura. Shinigami had announced that everyone was to take the remainder of the school year off, which meant that they had an extra two months of summer vacation. Not much had changed, Black Star was still a complete idiot and as loud as ever, Tsubaki was still hopelessly in love with him. Kid was still a freak. Liz still loved Kid. No one was sure what Crona's gender actually was, although Patty still liked Crona, and that confused everyone. Spirit was still out of control. However, some things had changed. Maka had begun to look a lot like her mother, she had started wearing her hair down more often and she was starting to get some serious curves, not that she had really noticed. Soul had probably changed the most out of all of them. Sure, he still looked the same but there was something different about him. There was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. And Maka had been noticing it more and more lately. His normal smirk and that devious glint that he got when he was about to say something stupid had been replaced by something much gentler and warmer. You could almost pass it off as him just growing up and becoming more mature, but that wasn't really it either. For the first time in her life Maka was completely stumped.

**Maka's POV**

"Soul! Breakfast!" I yelled in the direction of his closed door as I set his plate down at the table. I heard some grunts and thuds and I rolled my eyes. Well some things never changed, I guess.

"Morning Maka." Soul said as he took his seat. He was wearing the pajama pants that Patty and Liz got him last Christmas. They were blue and had little yellow rubber ducks all over them. I smiled.

"Orange juice? Or... Hmm... Lemonade?" I asked.

"I'll have whatever you're gonna have." Soul said between mouthfuls of eggs and hash browns. I pulled out the lemonade and got two cups.

"Oh so Black Star wants us to play basketball at noon today with him and the others." Soul said after devouring the last of the hash browns, he looked up at me. "B-but we can skip if you want."

"Did you just stutter?" I asked trying not to laugh. There it was those eyes. The ones that threatened to melt the ice carefully placed around my heart.

"Well you know how much I love basketball with everyone but I get that you don't like it. So if you want we don't have to go." Soul said now avoiding my eyes.

"What would we do instead?" I asked picking up Soul's plate.

"Maaakaa..." Soul whined from the table.

"What Sooouull?" I mimicked.

"You're not paying attention to me when I'm trying to talk to you... You can wash the dishes later." Soul said. He got up and shut the water off. I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him in response. "We could just hang out here?" Soul offered.

"Well we've basically run out of Netflix marathon ideas so unless you want to read, which knowing you, you don't, then we should probably do something different." I said.

"Well we could read... If that's what you want to do then we can." Soul replied.

"What." I said.

"If you want to read we can just stay here and read. I'm fine with that." Soul said. I raised an eyebrow. It didn't seem like he was planning anything strange and his offer seemed genuine. I looked Soul up and down for probably the fifth time. He looked like Soul aside from the light blush across his face. "M-maka? Can you stop that please?" Soul asked.

"You're really ok with staying here and reading?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I uh… don't really have any books so, if I could borrow one of yours that'd be pretty cool." Soul said awkwardly shifting his weight.

"I don't know if I'll have anything you'd like Soul." I said.

"It's ok I'll probably like it, if you liked it I mean, since your pretty cool and I'm cool too so." Soul said without looking up from his feet.

"Then alright, but no making fun of them. Ok?" I said, I started walking towards my room with Soul in tow to find a book for him. "They're mainly Romance but I might have some action ones in storage." I said pointing to the large bookshelf in my room.

"Romance is cool, I'm fine with it." Soul replied lazily looking over the titles.

"If you're sure..." I said.

"Is this one any good?" Soul asked picking up one of the trashiest romance novels I owned. I giggled.

"I liked it a lot… I don't know if you will though." I said.

"If you liked it then I'm sure I will too." Soul said tucking the book under his arm. I grabbed my newest book, "The Hunger Games."

"Do you want to read in the living room?" I asked.

"Sure." Soul replied. We walked back to the living room and sat down on the floor. My back rested comfortably against the couch and the floor was soft and cool against my smooth legs. I sighed happily. Soul sat facing me and without any complaint he started reading. I couldn't focus. I was too absorbed in watching Soul read. I'd never expected to see him read after all. Every now and then Soul would chuckle or sigh. He was surprisingly fast. He had gotten half way through by the time he looked up and stretched.

"Do you like it so far?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny. Some of the situations made me think of the girl I like." Soul replied. He noticed I had barely touched my own book. "Did you not like it?"

"Oh yeah, no I just couldn't focus. So… I didn't know you liked anyone Soul. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Oh because I don't know I thought maybe it might change things if I told you." Soul said running a hand through his already messy hair. I felt sad. I knew he would never like me back, but a part of me had always hoped that we were like Jenny and Tyler in Soul's book. Like Romeo and Juliet… Only without the suicide.

"Tell me about her." I said moving closer to Soul and sitting attentively. At the very least I should be a good friend to him.

"Hmmm… It's kind of hard to describe her… She's gorgeous, one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. She has great legs. Oh! She's really smart. I think I disappoint her whenever I fail a test or if I make fun of something some really smart person does. I know I'm not good enough for her though so I've kind of given up." Soul said. I noted the few similarities between me and the girl Soul liked, I was smart. So was she. I had good legs but so did she. I wouldn't call myself gorgeous though.

"She'd have to be an idiot not to like you back." I said. Soul perked up when I said this.

"Why would anyone like me?" Soul asked. "I'm a freak, I smile and people run away, just the other day Stein started calling me 'Jaws.'"

"No Soul, you are amazing. You're a great weapon, an amazing friend, and honestly even the dumbest person on the planet could see that you're a total catch. Everyone but you can see it." I said trying to comfort my friend, all of it was true though.

"But, I've said some pretty mean things to her before. I don't think she realizes that I was just trying to get closer to her, and maybe try to make it less awkward since I've liked her for a really long time." Soul said.

"Do you think that she might think about you in the same way? Even a little?" I asked.

"I guess it's possible…" He replied. I sighed. This was so hard for me.

"Then go get your girl Soul." I said.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" Soul asked nervously.

"Soul, I can tell you don't want to tell me her name but if I know her… Then I might know if she likes you or not already." I said.

"But, I don't want you to get mad at me." Soul said.

"Ok… Is she close to us?" I asked.

"Yeah." Soul said.

"Tsubaki likes Black Star, Patty likes Crona, Liz likes Kid, Blair likes… I actually don't have an answer for Blair. She might like Spirit but she's been really flirty with Shinigami-sama lately." I said.

"Who do you like Maka?" Soul asked hesitantly. No. Not allowed Soul. You don't get to ask me that.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe it'd help me out with my situation if I knew like what you would do if he liked you back or something." Soul said. You. That's who I like, it's always been you.

"I don't think you'd like the answer." I said.

"Maybe you could just tell me about him. Like what you like about him?" He suggested.

"I like that he is really one-of-a-kind and he's really caring actually and he likes to protect his friends. He's really cool. He's talented and strong." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Is he another meister?" Soul asked.

"No." I replied.

"Weapon?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah he's a great weapon." I said carefully.

"Do I know him?" Soul asked.

"Yeah… Kind of." I said. I got up quickly and took my book back to my room and tried to find a different one. This time I grabbed "A Corner of the Universe" it was kind of my guilty pleasure. When I had returned to the living room I noticed that Soul had started reading again. Soul turned the page and his eyes got wide, but then he smiled.


End file.
